Takamune Kitami
Takamune Kitami is a selectable character from My Last First Kiss. He is a professional soccer player, and he has been Ayato Hidaka's best friend since elementary school. Background Not much is known about the years before Takamune moves to your apartment complex, although he appears to have had a happy childhood. Once he moves in to your building, you invite him to join your group of friends. He bluntly rejects your offer, causing Ayato to view him with animosity over the perceived insult. Ayato continues to antagonize Takamune, eventually resulting in a physical altercation between them. However, the day after the fight, Ayato brings Takamune to the rooftop and announces he is now part of your group; the two have been best friends ever since. During his final year of junior high, Takamune decides to accept a scholarship to a high school with a highly regarded soccer program. At the same time, Ayato announces he will be moving to Kobe and attending a high school there due to his father's job transfer. The three of you still see each other occasionally, but begin to drift apart. A star soccer player since he was very young, Takamune currently serves as a forward for West Tokyo FC, a soccer team located in Tokyo. He is one of the best players on the team. Takamune Kitami character description 1.jpg Takamune Kitami character description 2.jpg Takamune S2.jpg Takamune S3.jpg Appearance Takamune has short and spiky brunet hair, slender brown eyes, and piercings in each ear. He's quite tall, and he is described several times as having a muscular body. Outfits *'Casual Attire:' Takamune wears a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, jeans, and a belt. *'Formal Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Sleep/Loungewear:' Coming Soon... Personality Takamune is generally quiet and reserved, abut he mentions that he is shy. When he does speak he tends to blunt and honest, which occasionally results in misunderstandings or hurt feelings; for example, when reporter interrupts you, Takamune, and Ayato as you walk to Conte, Takamune says that you mean nothing to him whatsoever and that any friendship is strictly between you and Ayato. However, it is later revealed that Takamune never intended to hurt your feelings and was simply trying to keep the reporter from jumping to conclusions about your relationship with him. He can be a bit clumsy when it comes to verbal interactions, and he often doesn't know what to say or how to say it. In his route, he is aware that Ayato has had romantic feelings toward you since junior high and he seems to believe you feel the same way. Although he mentions in a sub-story that you are the only girl he's ever felt truly comfortable talking to, he sees your relationship with Ayato as insurmountable and he tells himself that he could never mean as much to you as Ayato does. However, as he falls for you he realizes that he can no longer deny his feelings, and he eventually confesses to you. Despite his introverted nature, Takamune cares very deeply for you and would do anything to protect you. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Takamune and Ayato are chosen to help promote Kokonoka's upcoming 100th anniversary. While working with Ayato is smooth sailing, things with Takamune are the exact opposite. Since childhood, things have always been awkward between you. Will you ever be able to reclaim the friendship you and Takamune once shared? Ayato is determined to help his two best friends reconnect, but his attempt doesn't turn out quite the way he had planned... It's a Date Coming Soon... Stay the Night Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Living Together Coming Soon... Sweet Memories Coming Soon... Kiss to Remember Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= A Dreamy Proposal Coming Soon... Delivering the News Coming Soon... Bride-to-be Coming Soon... Trivia *Takamune is fond of sweets, especially Kokonoka chocolates. **Although the company is called Kokonoka, Takamune's jersey for the exhibition match reads Coconoka. *He has a little sister named Yuzuki. There is a significant age gap between them; Takamune is 24 years old while Yuzuki is in middle school. Category:My Last First Kiss Category:Takamune Kitami Category:Characters Category:Soccer Player Category:Childhood Friend Category:Athlete Category:Multilingual Category:Virgo Sign Category:Born in September